


阿伦戴尔的传说

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 阿伦戴尔的新任女王格尔达无法应付当下的局面。为了阿伦戴尔的和平，她不得不另辟蹊径……比如去找那位传说中永生的冰雪女王。至于她有什么能耐让冰雪女王亲自出马，嗯……阿伦戴尔的重要建立者，前阿伦戴尔女王安娜的故事够不够？
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	阿伦戴尔的传说

（一）

“冰雪女王的传说……居然是真的？”

阿伦戴尔现任女王Gerda望向远处那片远离阿伦戴尔繁荣中心的冰制建筑群，不由得屏住了呼吸。

那是片纯粹由冰构成的城市。泛着淡淡浅蓝色光芒的城市静静伫立在茫茫白雪之中，偶尔透过厚厚云层穿透城市的阳光犹如陪衬，会给淡蓝镀上一层温柔的浅金。

她自然知道魔法森林的存在，但两国早在多年前建立起牢固而不可侵犯的协议，魔法没能融入阿伦戴尔，她只能远远地看上一眼，看森林深处那簇泛着紫光的火苗在树叶间穿梭。

但这冰宫？

这冰宫没有人能做得出来。Gerda确信。

连魔法森林里也没人能做得出来。

能建立它的，只能是神。

她小心翼翼地站在原地，四看没找到那传说中的女人，壮着胆子走进了那片宫殿群。

走近才发现，这城市比她想象中还要精致。每座小屋各有特色又彼此呼应，漂亮的浮雕细致到头发粗细。

每栋屋子的门都是可以打开的，里头的生活用具一应俱全，厨房、餐厅、卧室……透着股市井的生活气息，仿佛屋子主人刚刚离开，随时就会回来。

……倘若这些东西不是冰雕的话。

“连炊具也有。”Gerda忍不住讽刺：“我要能把它点上柴火，是火先熄，还是冰先化？”

她研究了手里的冰锅一会儿才放回灶台，忽然想起什么，迫不及待地向城市深处走去。

既然是如此有品味的冰雪女王，那么这城市的中心，一定是座凝集了她所有心血的最杰出城堡，专供她自己住的，得见一眼一定不亏——

“——喔。”

Gerda傻傻地站在了原地。

城市正中的，不是什么宫殿，而是一座……

再普通不过的房子。不是冰做的。

旧得泛黄的刷漆白墙有些脱漆，露出下面的红砖。屋顶是红色的。总之，是座再平常不过的建筑，放到阿伦戴尔的居民区里也绝不会引人注目……呃，或许会的，鉴于它的建筑风格有些古旧，看起来就像百年前的老古董；何况，它的做工太粗糙了，绝对是个连砌砖都不会的外行人做的。

这么座小屋子放在冰房子正中，是如此地突兀，就像走进一座金碧辉煌的庙宇，正中供奉的却是一团孩童捏的泥巴。

热衷建筑学的Gerda非常失望。带着恼怒和好奇，她伸手打开那座破旧房子的门——

——但被突然出现的寒风刮倒了。

被毫不掩饰恶意的刺骨寒风拍打出十几米的时候，Gerda才迷迷糊糊地意识到，这片伫立于暴风雪的城市实在太过平静了……所有风都被挡在了外面。相比之下，这片毫无人类生存痕迹的城市反而像个世外桃源。

Gerda落地，不管自己浑身的酸痛，爬起来就磕了个响头：

“我没有恶意！”

阿伦戴尔女王能屈能伸。Gerda在心里自嘲。她可不想惹怒了冰雪女王，那她唯一的机会就没了。

“出去。”

冰雪女王开口道。那声音清清冷冷的，听不出愤怒的情绪，只是在下达一个命令。

“我是阿伦戴尔的新任女王Gerda。我有求于您。”Gerda迅速说道，唯恐对方随手卷阵风把她给赶出去，天知道她为了来这儿花了多少工夫！“我刚上任就惹怒了药师团，他们在这国家权力庞大，我的权力几乎架空，如果您没法帮我恢复权力，阿伦戴尔就要易主了。您是阿伦戴尔的守护者，对吧？我从小听您的传说听到大——”

“——既然你知道我的传说，那你就该知道，我只负责平衡阿伦戴尔和魔法森林的平衡，至于阿伦戴尔的主人究竟是谁，我并不在乎。”

Gerda无言以对。她试图做些反驳：“药师团想推上去的下一任国王生活非常糜烂——”

“——出去。别让我说第三遍。”冰雪女王说，“你以为你是第一个试图来求助我的人么？你们这些王族一有什么事情就想来求助额外的力量。我当初没有答应，这次也不会答应。”

她说完，向前伸出手，刚想施法，Gerda急急抛出了她的最后武器：

“或许您知道Anna女王？”

冰雪女王停了手，但周边气氛却变了。冰屋子的浅蓝色光辉染上血红，像张开血盆大口的野兽。

“这与她有什么关系？”

Gerda咽了咽口水。这可是关键。阿伦戴尔内战严重，资料几经周转，丢失不少。她翻遍了史书，也只敢确定冰雪女王的传说是在Anna女王在任期间开始流传的。但冰雪女王与Anna女王的关系如何？她完全不能判断。

“Anna女王就是药师团的创始人。”她决定先宣布一个中性消息。

听了这话，冰雪女王惊讶地挑眉：“Anna建立了药师团？”

呃，“Anna”？这称呼可过分亲昵了。Gerda开始思考如何进行下一步。

“我不知道Anna……”她试图舍去其“女王”的称呼，见对方没做出反应，就大着胆子继续说：“我不知道Anna创立药师团是什么目的，但现下它已成为阿伦戴尔的祸害。他们的权力太大了。”

“Anna不会做伤害阿伦戴尔的事。”

“您和她是朋友？”Gerda顺着她的话说，“如果是这样，我想您会愿意把歪曲她信念的组织纠正回来。”

冰雪女王沉默片刻。冰城市又变回了舒适的浅蓝色，她的态度松动了。

“我想，阿伦戴尔的史书传承太不靠谱了。”她看向Gerda，眼底的情绪看不分明。她说：

“我和Anna是姐妹。”

（二）

“冰雪女王……”

“叫我Elsa。”

“嗯……Elsa。”Gerda胆战心惊。一想到她面前的这个女人活了几百年、还拥有轻易毁掉一个国家的能力，还是“冰雪女王”的尊称来得更舒服点。“我可否请求您……稍微低调一点？”

Elsa低头看了看自己的衣着，困惑道：“我以为我已经足够低调了？”

她特意为此次出行换上了普通人的衣服——但已经落伍了。她现在看来就是个古代人。

“请让我给您一件斗篷。以及——”Gerda看看Elsa那一头过分显眼的浅金色长发，“请务必把您的头发也遮一遮。”

Elsa面露不满，但还是听从了她的建议。她披上一身带兜帽的披风，跟随Gerda沿着阿伦戴尔边缘往城堡前进。虽然Gerda有权力带任何陌生人进王宫，但为了不惹上不必要的麻烦，还是低调点好。

忽然，Elsa看见了什么，停下了脚步。

“我可以过去看看吗？”她指着远处那座巨型雕塑问道。

这女王比想象中平易近人多了。Gerda心想。

“当然，只要你不做什么别的事。”她回应，也跟着看向那座青铜雕塑。那是Anna女王的雕塑，但是是近十来年，为了唤起国民的斗志才做出来的。Anna女王身着铠甲，高举一柄长剑，骑着军马腾空而起，马蹄下是厚得吓人的积雪，在她的气势下宛如溃败的逃兵。

“你应当听过这个故事？”Gerda问。

Elsa抬头望向那座雕塑：“或许。说来听听。”

“民间流传的版本是，阿伦戴尔在攻打进犯的南国小岛时遇上百年不遇的大雪，军队困入峡谷中动弹不得，而Anna女王一声怒吼，雪在她面前摩西分海般敞开道路，军队因此得胜。”Gerda概括了这整个故事，问道：“你怎么看？”

“好蠢。”Elsa言简意赅。

终于找到一个同党。Gerda用力地点头：“我也觉得。不是你帮助了她吗？”

“不是。”Elsa回应，语气里有些不痛快，“我发誓维护魔法和非魔法世界的平衡，那么我就不能干扰阿伦戴尔的政事。这场仗完全是Anna自己打赢的。”

“哇哦，真的？那可真是个奇迹。”

“你刚才说‘民间流传的版本’，”Elsa看向她，“那么，你听到的版本是什么样的？”

Elsa问到了Gerda最喜欢的地方。她得意洋洋地挺起胸膛：“我好不容易找到了当时史官的日记，他把这位女王狠狠抱怨了一番：‘雪越下越大，已经远超出了军队所能承受的范围，但女王却兴致高昂，越大她越高兴。直到后来军队寸步难行，她依旧不知哪儿来的动力，快活地宣布：这是个奇迹！不知不觉，连军队都被她那盲目的自信感染，觉得自己当真遇上了神迹，竟真的以超乎想象的意志力克服了这场大雪。但我以我三十年的学识保证，我们的女王就是个疯子，这回的胜利纯属运气好。那场战事结束，女王伤痕累累，连站立都困难。无论如何，这是场足以震撼后世的伟大胜利，我需要足够优秀的资料支撑我的记录。于是，我问女王，她是如何在这场几乎必败的战事中胜利的？她乐呵呵地只说了四个字——’”

“‘我喜欢雪。’”

Gerda语毕，看见那位总是面无表情的冰雪女王深吸一口气，用力地眨了眨眼。

“嗯，这像是真的。她就是个笨蛋。”Elsa评价道，低眉陷入回忆，“她回来之后，我气到不小心又让阿伦戴尔飘了三天大雪，还差点把整座宫殿冻住。”

“你说你要陪我一辈子。”小心翼翼地握住Anna的手，Elsa的声音直打颤，“你说过的。”

“当然，所以我现在回来了。——疼！”Anna不小心牵动了嘴角的伤口，皱起了眉，又笑嘻嘻地忍着痛咧开嘴：“我很强壮的，别担心我。一个月内就能恢复！”

Anna这副样子实在太可怜，Elsa不可能相信她的说辞。前任女王陷入了自责：“如果我仍在任……”

“Elsa。”Anna打断她，温柔地说，“你现在要维护两个世界的平衡。阿伦戴尔的国民和女王都不可以过分依赖你。”

“Anna……”

“但是——‘Anna’可以依赖Elsa。”Anna握上Elsa的手，嘟着嘴装起可怜来，“Elsa？我最亲爱的姐姐。我行军了好几个星期，腿痛得要死，您行行好，帮我揉揉好不好？”

Elsa被她逗笑了，摇摇头在她身边坐下，给这位突然开始嗷嗷喊疼的伤患的后背和脖颈垫上柔软的枕头，乖乖给她揉起腿来。

“以后不要这么乱来。”Elsa说。

“遵命！”Anna乐呵呵的，“我说过我会陪你一辈子，我一定做到。”

“一辈子啊……”冰雪女王望向那座雕塑，“我知道她陪不了太久，但我没想到她的一辈子会这么短。”

Gerda不敢说话了。

她看见那拥有无穷无尽生命的女人落下了泪。

“她只活了三十一岁。三十一岁啊，Gerda，这即便对于一个凡人而言也太过短暂了，不是吗？”

（三）

“药师团最远的资料只有这些，都没有什么意义。”图书馆里，Gerda递给Elsa一大摞资料，叹气，“我要怎么才能说服你，帮我——不，帮阿伦戴尔废除药师团呢？”

Elsa迅速翻看资料，一边回答：“我的回答不会变：我永远不会帮你。”

“呜！”

她从那摞资料里抬头，冲Gerda眨眨眼：“你要知道，当一位永生的冰雪女王说‘永远’这个词的时候，那可是有足够分量的。”

……这个笑话一点都不有趣。

Elsa没有意识到Gerda心里的抱怨，兀自翻完资料，“啪”地合上，说：“我来这儿只是为了知道Anna为什么要建立药师团——而你这堆资料对我的调查毫无用处。”

“既然你不会插手药师团，你为什么要了解这种事呢？这是几百年前的事了，了解这事毫无意义。”

面对Gerda暗夹嘲讽的话语，Elsa大大方方地说：“是的，毫无意义。我只是想知道Anna的一切而已。”

“为什么？”

“因为那是我的一切。”

Gerda愣了愣：“你的一切？这也太荒谬了。恕我直言，您是冰雪女王，您拥有的东西可比一般人多得多。”

“是啊。我的生活并不无聊，我需要每天外出维持秩序，也会交到很多魔法朋友。但是——”她叹了口气，忽然转变话题：“Gerda，你觉得，我像个人类吗？无论从外表还是个性。”

“……如果没有魔法，您大概是人群中特别漂亮的一位……”Gerda斟酌词汇，“普通人类。”

Elsa很受用这个形容。她微笑起来：“谢谢你。这就是为什么Anna的一切会是我的一切。冰雪女王拥有一切，但人类Elsa只有Anna的回忆。”

“你现在在我眼前也是个人类。你看，我叫你的名字Elsa。”Gerda试图安慰她。

但被看穿了。

“我知道你没法摆脱我冰雪女王的身份看待我。所有人都不可以。”她神色淡淡。只有在这个时候，她这二十多岁的年轻容貌才呈现出一种只有饱经风霜的老年人才有的漠然。但她想到什么，眼睛微微亮了：“除了某个明明什么魔法也没有还要冲进火焰里救我这个冰雪女王的傻子。”她沉浸在回忆里，嘴角无可抑制地上扬，像个收到糖果的小女孩，“她事后还指责我鲁莽，什么‘那你就不要冲进火里’，嗯？没有魔法的明明是她。这个笨蛋。”

“您记得可真清楚。”这可是百年前的事情。

“如果你最重要的回忆只有那些，你也会把那些琐碎每天拿出来回忆，直到它们永恒地刻进你的脑子里。”

Gerda深吸一口气，明明房间的通风良好，却感到有些窒息：“不会……难过吗？回忆的时候。毕竟，您、您回忆的人早就……”

“会。会很痛。”她闭上眼，把手覆在胸口，“就像针尖在心脏里磨。想哭，却哭不出来，眼泪永远只是堵在心口。”

她停顿片刻，睁开眼，继续说道：“但是啊……若我任由这些回忆随时间消逝，我就当真一无所有了。”

“……给予您永生的神可真残忍。”

“是啊。”意外地，Elsa没有否认，“必然是个没有心的神，才会选择把神力赐予给有心的人类。有一天我会被消磨到没有心的吧，那时候我就真的成为了……神。或许是个好事。但我却即便如此痛苦，依旧选择保留自己的心。”

“Elsa！”Gerda突然大叫，连她自己也吓了一大跳。她匆匆擦掉自己的眼泪，问：“您要去……看看Anna吗？”

（四）

Gerda轻柔地献上一束花。

奇怪的是，Elsa却百无聊赖地在房间里乱逛，还时不时直接拿起展台上Anna的某些遗物。

“您不跟Anna说说话吗？她就在这下面……”

“哦，她不在这儿，她在我那儿。”

“……什么？”Gerda傻了。

“你们的史书里没有说吗？我在她去世第一天就把她带走了。”

“这、这不可能！所有君王去世后都有为期七天的仪式……棺材会一直放在那儿的！”

“可能你们拜了七天的空棺材。”

Gerda崩溃：“这是偷窃！”

“偷窃？我可是光明正大地走进去的。”Elsa不满道，理所当然的表情显得Gerda才是那个傻子，“堂堂正正地走进去，堂堂正正地抱她走，大臣们都看着呢。”

“史官们太可怜了……”一想到史官们为了压制这件事不被后世知道，聚在一起讨论如何修改这次事件，Gerda就脑袋疼。

……等等。

Gerda想起来了。

“你的宫殿群里那栋小屋子……？”

“嗯，里面都是Anna的东西。”

“所以这里摆着的Anna遗物都是假的？！”

“也不尽然……”Elsa张望一圈，径自走到其中一角，拿出一摞羊皮卷，“这是Anna的字迹……这是真的。”

然后……她把这摞羊皮卷拿到了手里。

“你要连这里唯一的真遗物也拿走吗？！”

“为什么不？你们对旧物保存得一点都不好，我可比你们懂多了。”

Gerda放弃争论。二十一岁的姑娘跟几百岁的女人讨论如何保存旧物绝对是螳臂当车。

“更何况，”Elsa嘀咕，“这本来就是我和她的约定。”

“什么？”

“那座屋子是Anna亲手建起来的，说她不当王了就要搬过来跟我一起住。很荒唐，不是吗？照理说，她肯定要在王位上当到死的。不过她那时候信誓旦旦的，弄得我也傻傻地相信了。”

“您的那批宫殿是以她为中心建起来的？”

“是的。在她死后。”她说。Elsa上前拿了一束花，献上，行了个礼，解释道：“这是为Anna女王献上的。感谢你为阿伦戴尔所做的一切。”

她直起身子，说：“那么，这里就没有我需要的东西了。”

Gerda咯噔一下，这才想起她来找Elsa的缘由：“您这就要走了吗？”

“不，我还没找到Anna建立药师团的缘由呢。”

“但图书馆里有关药师团的资料已经全在这儿了。”

“我没跟你说过吗？Anna上一任女王可是我。”她说，在墙上摸索着，找到一个突起，按下去。

开启了暗道。

“我的天啊？！”

Elsa饶有兴趣地看着一脸震惊的Gerda：“看来阿伦戴尔的各项传承真的很不好，是吧？这暗道也是我和Anna一起偶然碰到的，我们当初还试图给对方举办惊喜派对呢。”

（五）

她们真的在地底的仓库找到了Anna曾经的笔记。过于漫长的时间把许多纸张毁坏，但幸好还有些残留。借着Elsa施法的光芒，二人盘腿坐下，就地研究起卷轴上的内容来。

当然，研究完之后，Elsa会把这些全部抢……嗯，名正言顺地拿走。

虽然Gerda很不满Anna建立了药师团，但不得不说，Anna虽英年早逝，却早在生前就给阿伦戴尔日后的繁荣做了不少铺垫。她把临近阿伦戴尔的最大威胁南部小岛打退，此国后续百年里都没敢再犯；也是她帮助研究出各项民用工具，让阿伦戴尔紧贴着山脉发展，国土扩张了一倍不止，至今仍在扩大；而药师团的存在，虽如今从内部腐烂，但也正是它在百年前发展了阿伦戴尔的医药事业。

“你知道吗？Elsa，”看着一大堆图纸，Gerda若有所思，“阿伦戴尔被外国人叫做‘雪国’呢。”

“为什么？”

Gerda递给她几张建筑图纸：“因为雪花在这个国家里无处不在。不是像国徽那般被堂堂正正地画出来，而是藏在每个建筑和设施的框架里。”

Elsa仔细看了看，判断道：“这不是最经济的设计。”

“对。但百年来的建筑理念都是如此，如今阿伦戴尔的整体框架都建立在雪花上，想大改反而不经济了。我曾经奇怪过这件事，现在看来……恐怕是你妹妹的私心作祟。”

“她不擅长建筑。恐怕她只是觉得雪花比较好看，又不知道更好的法子，既然也能用上，那就那么用了。”

Gerda笑了：“她真的很喜欢雪呀。”

雪之女王也笑了：“是啊。”

（六）

研究继续。

Gerda看见一摞图纸，心脏猛地跳一下。她慌慌张张地翻看资料，心底的不安越来越浓。

她觑一眼对此一无所知的Elsa，沉默片刻，还是决定如数说出。

“Elsa……我曾好奇，史书里写的那么和善的Anna女王为何经常会干诸如扩张领土的事情……你看，这像是有强烈追求欲的君王才干得出来的事。”

“嗯……Anna确实不是这个性子的人。”

“而且，她有一个传闻……说她……追求长生不老。”

“……什么？”Elsa惊讶地看向Gerda，“你认为这是真的？”

“我曾经不信，因为没有哪个君王会在三十岁上下就担心自己的老去。但如果……她是为了你的话……”

Elsa起身，一把夺过Gerda手里的卷轴，她翻看着，脸色越来越难看：“药师团是为了她的永生才建立的。”

——我会陪你一辈子。

“你有没有想过……Anna那句许诺里的‘一辈子’指的并非她的一辈子，而是你的一辈子？”

Elsa双手颤抖，几乎拿不稳手里的纸张：“她觉得她一定能成功？这就是为什么她特意去建了那栋房子？”

“女王权力强大，她可能真的有自信成功。”

“这太蠢了！”

“而且……”Gerda小心翼翼地看着Elsa，抽出她手里的一张纸，那上头写着长生不老药的成分，推给她：“你认得这些东西吗？”

“……我只知道这是药草。”

“如果你对药物的知识仅停留在几百年前的话……是的，这是‘药’。但现在我们的知识足够发达，知、知道……”

Gerda的话语在她唇边徘徊，她张着嘴却无法说出口。

Elsa惊恐地看向她：“是什么？告诉我！”

“……这是慢性的毒啊。”

Elsa一动不动，她苍白的脸上一点血色都没有。

Gerda抿抿嘴唇，还是把话语继续下去：“如果Anna的身体一直很好，她没有任何道理在三十一岁的时候就去世……”

“——够了。”

Gerda闭上嘴。

这一切都足够清楚了。

Anna是为了追求永生才早逝的。

（七）

如今是夏季，阿伦戴尔却开始下雪了。

起初是小小的雪花，在几分钟后就演变成了鹅毛大雪。白霜从宫殿地面向外扩张，转眼就覆盖了整座王国。湖面冻结，寒风烈烈。

“对不起，我停不下它。”

“这挺好的，最近阿伦戴尔挺闲，可以多件事做。只要你别让这冬天持续太久就好。人都要喘口气嘛。”Gerda安慰的理由相当蹩脚。她刚刚去下达了救济的命令，却被告知任务早已完成。这一天经历了太多，叫她差点忘记她还处于王权基本架空的状态。

“我很羡慕你们姐妹，我的兄弟姐妹只会对我的王位虎视眈眈。”她说。

“Anna为自己的成王生气了很久。她一点也不想当王。”

“那她最后怎么答应的？你说服了她？”

“我没有说服她，她不需要说服。”Elsa理应不会冻着，却把自己身上的斗篷掖得紧了点，“或许她生气，只是想要我说‘那我不当冰雪女王了’吧。但她也知道这不可能，这只是小孩子撒娇……我们都很清楚自己的责任。”

“这真神奇……我有时候觉得，孩童的天真和大人的责任好像同时存在在你们俩的身上。”为了别人而不是自己选择长生不老，乃至为此付出生命，这实在不像是个二三十岁的成年人干得出的事。

“是吗？或许吧，我不知道。”Elsa说，“两个缺失童年的成年人，或许确实会表现得像个孩子。我时常埋怨这世界的神太残忍，不愿意多留给我们一点时间……现在看来，只是我们成长得太慢。总是想着那块空缺的童年，总是惦记着……一转头，才发现自己已经足够大，大到整个世界都把担子给了自己。你不得不担上它。”

她吸了吸鼻子：“……而担着它的时候，你还是在想那份空缺……最终就……变成了这副模样。”

“Elsa？你还是不愿意帮我吗？”

“是的，我不会帮你。”

“好吧……那或许你可以让我把你们的故事讲给我那群豺狼兄弟姐妹们听？”

“这是你的自由。”

“那么……我还有一个请求，是作为Gerda的请求，而不是阿伦戴尔女王。”

“说说看。”

“你会飞吗？我想看看高空下阿伦戴尔是什么样的。”

Elsa思考片刻：“我不会飞，但我可以带你到高空……跟飞也差不多。”

确实差不多。

颤巍巍地骑在由水组成的骏马的背上，Gerda紧紧抓住缰绳，看着前马蹄在凭空踏出一片冰晶组成的雪花圆盘，后蹄紧跟着踏上一跃，前蹄再次在空中踏出冰晶……依次反复，她们最后来到了足够高的空中，便不再向上，只在一个水平面上跳跃着打转。

Elsa向下看去，不由得发出了一声惊叹：“这……”

Gerda满意地点点头。这如她所想。

屋子和街道彼此呼应，以一片广场为圆心向外扩张，分裂，最后组成了……

一片雪花。

不止这一片，其余所有街道的架构都是如此，于是，从高空向下望去，整个阿伦戴尔就是几片巨大的雪花，分支温柔地四处扩张，而且扩散还在延续。

阿伦戴尔的国土扩张不停止，雪花的绽放就不会停下。

“我看那些图纸就觉得，如果按照这样的街道规划走，一定最终会形成某个图案……果然如此。”Gerda说，“Anna不是一个好大国土的人，但她或许觉得阿伦戴尔的兴盛才能让你的守护更加值得。”

Elsa没有回应。她紧紧抿着嘴唇，长久地盯着阿伦戴尔。

那些刻印在阿伦戴尔血脉里的雪花，这座王国如今的繁荣昌盛，无不是Anna略显笨拙的爱意倾诉……

真是一封足够漫长的情书啊。

而且它将伴随阿伦戴尔的成长，继续书写下去。

（全文完）


End file.
